Mama's Wedding
Mama's Wedding is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 5, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. Plot Carl finally comes to terms with his mother's impending marriage to Fletcher but the two get into a fight over the wedding arrangements. He wants a big wedding bash for them. However, Estelle just wants a small, family wedding, which Carl eventually agrees to but his original plan for a huge bash might come to fruition anyway, since Eddie had planned a huge house party for a weekend his parents would be out of town. Only thing is, Waldo needs proof reading skills because he wrote inaccurate invitations to the house party, advertising the gathering as the same night as the wedding. End result, Estelle and Fletcher gets a wedding they'll remember for a long time and Eddie is grounded by Carl to serve time in his room for his plans to have a party. Synopsis The show starts off with Carl quarreling with Fletcher about the wedding arrangements between him and Estelle. Carl wants to throw a big bash for her and his future step-father but Fletcher keeps telling him that they want a nice, small, quiet affair just between their family and friends. When his mother, Estelle, agrees with him, Carl is upset about it and decides not to go. The scene switches to Eddie, Steve and their buddies Waldo and Weasel, watching a basketball game. After the game, Eddie decides to have a flyer party at his house next Saturday when his parents go out of town, despite Urkel's warning not to have one. He asks Waldo to make a thousand flyers but he complains his hand will be tired. Steve suggests that he makes one and Xerox it. In the kitchen, Harriette tells a disheartened Carl about the caterer calling for suggestions about the appetizers on how it should have a nice chardonnay and liver pate. He tells her that Estelle has just told him that she wants a small affair so he tells her that she needs to call the caterer and tell him to make Kool-Aid and Cocktail Weenies. He also tells her that he's done with the whole wedding affair. Mother Winslow goes to talk to him about his big wedding plans and he admits that all the time she's made sacrifices just to get him the things that he wanted. Carl admits that Mother Winslow has done so much for him over the years and he wants to do something for her in return. They reminisce about the time where Carl was ten and his best friend has just got a new bicycle. He wanted one but his father said they couldn't afford it. Then Estelle took the money that she saved for a new dress and bought him that bike. She told him that his happiness meant more to her than a new dress for the reunion. That's why Carl wanted to plan the wedding and give Estelle a huge ceremony. He didn't care if it was going to put a dent in his savings, he wanted to her to have a huge bash as his thanks to her. Carl apologizes for going too far and lets her decides what she wants. Estelle tells him she wants a garden ceremony at the house with their family and friends. She also wants a nice moonlight wedding under the stars. Carl thinks it's a great idea and agrees to make it happen for Estelle, unaware that he may unwittingly get his original wish for a big bash. On the day of the wedding Carl, Fletcher and Skippy head outside. A frantic Steve tells Eddie that Waldo needs proof reading skills because he wrote inaccurate invitations on the flyer party(which he is clearly against). When he asks Urkel how he knew of the mess up, he mentioned he grabbed a copy from Waldo and he noticed the discrepancy from it. Steve mentions that he didn't advertise the flyer party on the plan that they set up for next Saturday when Carl and Harriette go out of town and instead advertised on the same night as the wedding. He also mentions the Winslows' backyard has over 100 crazed teens ready to party. Horrified, Eddie runs outside with Urkel to the back to confront both Waldo and Weasel for the screw up on the date for a party that was supposed to be for the next weekend when Carl and Harriette are out of town. Finding the two boys at the altar, Eddie yells at them for screwing up big time in wrongly and inaccurately writing invitations for the party on the same night as his grandmother's wedding. He points out that the party was supposed to be for next Saturday when Carl and Harriette leave town for their anniversary. Waldo tells Eddie to cut him a little slack because he only got the date wrong on one flyer and blames his mother for xeroxing them over countless of times. Urkel tries to get him to calm down, but he's a little too angry at their friends. The furious Eddie demands that Waldo and Weasel get rid the the kids from school despite making $1,500, since this is his grandmother's wedding. Weasel tries to make him see the bright side and had already informed the teens. He mentions that they'll be supportive and quiet throughout the ceremony. Once Estelle and Fletcher say their vows and marry, then they'll start the party. Immediately, Carl gets wind of Eddie's plans to have a party and is angry. He shouts out Eddie's name and of which makes him intimidated. Weasel, realizing that they're busted, walks away with Waldo and Urkel. Eddie tries to lie his way out of trouble but Carl doesn't believe Eddie and asks him to tell the truth. Once the truth is out, Carl tells him for now they're going to have a wedding. Shortly after that, they're going to have "a funeral" ready for Eddie. He protests as he grabs him to walk Harriette down the aisle. Despite all of it, Fletcher and Estelle says their vows and get a wedding they'll remember for a long time. At the end credits, Eddie tries to flirt a girl but Carl stops him and pulls him to one side. He disciplines his son for screwing up his grandmother's wedding and having uninvited guests over, despite the fact that it was Waldo and Weasel who screwed up. Carl tells Eddie to convince him why he shouldn't ground him for the rest of his life. Eddie convinces him to keep the $2,000 dollars that he and his buddies made. Carl tells him that he loves him but still punishes him to spend the month of May in his room. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Naya Rivera as Gwendolyn * Arnold Johnson as Fletcher Thomas Cameo * Ron Taylor as Pastor Peeble * Jester Hairston as William Gallery Jaleel White (sitting).jpg Bryton and Naya.jpg Mama's Wedding (2) (episode).jpg Telma Hopkins (using microphone).jpg Trivia * This marks the final appearance of Jaimee Foxworth (Judy Winslow) in this episode but she continues the open credit until episode 96, then Naya Rivera's final appearance as Gwendolyn in this episode. * The gag involving Urkel tripping on the telephone wire is cut from re-airings and only seen on ABC when it first premiered Quotes : Steve: Well tell me again, refresh my memory. When is that party supposed to be. : Eddie: Next Saturday. : Steve: Wrong, cummerbund breath. Waldo put today's date on the flyer. Right now, you have over 100 crazed teenagers in your backyard ready to boogie. : Eddie: What?! Steve... : [Steve and Eddie head outside to the backyard to confront Waldo and Weasel] ---- : [Eddie tries to flirt with a cute girl, unaware that Carl is behind him] : Carl: Edward. : Eddie: [nervous laughter] Great Wedding, huh dad. : Carl: You know son, if Screwing Up ever became an Olympic event: You would win the gold. 150 extra people on what should've been a small family affair. Now can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground you for the rest of your life. : Eddie: We took in $2,000 dad and we want you to have it. : Carl:'' the money from Eddie'' I love you son. You're such a fine man. You will be spending the month of May in your room, but you're such a fine young man. ---- : [Carl has just gotten wind of Eddie's plans to have a flier party. This causes Steve, Waldo and Weasel to leave and Eddie laughs nervously] : Carl: Edward, who are all these kids? : Eddie: Caterer trainees. : Carl: Try again. : Eddie: Fletcher must've had a bigger family then we thought. : Carl: Why not try the truth! : Eddie: Ok dad. Me and the guys were going to have a flyer party next Saturday when you go out of town. But Waldo messed up and put the wrong date on the flyers. All these people think the party is tonight. : [the photographer takes a snap shot of Eddie nervously laughing as Carl drives him away] : Carl: All right. Right now we're going to have a wedding, but directly after that we're going to have "a funeral". ---- : Eddie: Waldo! : Waldo: 'sup. : Eddie: How could you mess this up? : Waldo: Hey, cut me some slack. I only got the date wrong on one flyer. My mom's the one who really messed up. She xeroxed it over and over and over and over and... : [Steve covers his mouth for one second. then removes his hand] : Waldo: ...over and over and over. : Steve: [Tries to hold Eddie from pounding their friends] Eddo. Eddo. Eddo. Easy Eddo. : Weasel: Yeah chill. Let eserviate on the bright side. : Eddie: Bright side? What bright side, Weasel? : Weasel: [pulls out a lot of cash from his pockets] Look at this $1500 dead presidents and the homies are still coming in. : Eddie: Yeah, well you have to get rid of them. This is my grandmother's wedding and... $1500. No. No. No. This isn't right Weasel. These kids are going to ruin everything, they have to go. : Weasel: Hey loosen up, Eduardo. Look I clued everybody in. We all stand nice and quiet until Gramps and Granny make it legal. dances unaware Carl is right behind Edward and overheard their conversation Then, we par-tay, see no problem. : Carl: just gotten wind of Eddie's flyer party Edward! : Weasel: Problem. ---- : Eddie: Waldo, You make up 1,000 flyers : Waldo: But I'll get writer's cramp : Urkel: Make one, then Xerox It! ---- : Judy: Um so Grandma are you gonna be a June bride? Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes that shows Waldo's lack of Proof-Reading Skills